All the Colours of the Rainbow
by peacepoetrypotter
Summary: Somehow Draco and Ron managed to survive the War with their still-secret love intact, and they quickly deepen their relationship as a result of their experiences during the War. Ron hasn't come out to his family yet, but old magic doesn't keep secrets, and when Draco decides to add Ron to the family tree, the rest of the Weasley family finds out - before Ron does.
1. Ginny in Shock

Ginny laid on the couch reading her book, entirely alone in the massive room. Well, massive compared to the Burrow, anyway, and that wasn't really saying that much. She put her book down when she heard a low rustling noise. It sounded as though there were some small animal very intently crawling about, but when she looked around the room she couldn't see anything of the sort.

After a couple minutes of wondering, her eyes fell onto the curtains which covered the Black family tapestry. They were undulating very slightly in one particular spot. She carefully walked over to the wall, grabbed one curtain in each hand, and pulled them apart to reveal the tapestry. Before she quite realised what she was looking at, she inhaled sharply, holding her breath in an appalled gasp. Once she did realise, she blinked rapidly, trying to see if it would change, to no avail. She turned and bolted from the room, rushing to Hermione's bedroom and dragging her back with her.

"Ginny! Ginny!" Hermione demanded in a vain attempt to free her arm from Ginny's grasp. Ginny did not answer her. They stopped abruptly in the doorway.

"Ginny? What are we doing?"

Ginny took a deep breath and sighed shakily.

"Remember that conversation we had with Ron? When he said he thought he might be gay?"

"Yes, but how-"

"Well, he is."

"How do you know that for certain, though, Ginny?"

Ginny speechlessly walked forward into the room, proceeding over to the wall. Hermione followed her a moment later, looking at the distressed Ginny rather than at the tapestry in front of them.

"Right here," Ginny said, barely managing a whisper as she pointed to the marriage line that extended from Draco Malfoy's name on the tree. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other in disbelief. Malfoy's name was linked with the name Ronald Bilius Weasley.


	2. Draco in Reflection

Draco sighed as he looked back at himself in the mirror. He looked so much more like himself, in black jeans and one of Ron's tee shirts, his hair just a little bit ruffled, than he ever did in his trademark suits. Then, he looked like his father. That was sort of the point, though, and he knew that. Dress like a Malfoy, walk like a Malfoy, talk like a Malfoy, drink and flirt and study like a Malfoy, do everything like a Malfoy, exactly as he should. When he was younger he tried to do everything he was supposed to, down to bullying his classmates.

In the past couple years he'd been trapped into his stint as a Death Eater, but he wasn't blind like he was before Voldemort came back, before his aunt Bellatrix came back. His sixth year had brought scores of challenges he'd never faced, some of which he'd never even dreamt of facing. And then there was Ron. And there was he and Ron. And he liked that there was he and Ron, once he got used to it. Of course at first they were both sceptical. Mutual attraction and common interests don't guarantee the success of any relationship, let alone one burdened by the horrors and the complexities of war and centuries-old interfamily conflict. But somehow they worked. They took each other away from the problems of the rest of the world. Nothing mattered but them. Nothing could stop them.

And somehow, the War didn't stop them either, and now here they were, a couple weeks after Draco and his parents were officially pardoned for their original allegiance to Voldemort. Draco had betrayed him to a greater extent than his father; he wasn't sure whether to consider his mother's decision during the Battle of Hogwarts was comparable to his own actions. It was only one moment, but the War was won because of it. If she had told Voldemort that Harry Potter was still alive, he would have killed Potter a second time, and killed all of him, and Voldemort most likely would have prevailed.

Potter was the only person who had the confidence to defeat Voldemort. Others believed that he, as the Chosen One, was the only person who would be able, due to his consequent connection to Voldemort. But the truth was, as long as the Horcruxes were all destroyed, one of which was Potter himself, it would only take the force, the determination, the distinct and complete denial of fear, that Potter then exuded, to kill Voldemort. Without the Horcruxes, he was Tom Marvolo Riddle, and Tom Marvolo Riddle, as much as he despised the fact of it, was human, just like most everyone on the battlefield. The difference was that he was feared so greatly that people avoided even saying his name; one habit of Potter's that concerned many was in fact a dearth of hesitation to call Voldemort by his name, but that familiarity lent itself to Potter's ultimate victory. Having the nerve to speak Voldemort's name was a task that took Draco months to achieve.

Contrary to what most people believed, he had more reason to fear Voldemort than most people did, given his close proximity to the wizard. If Voldemort discovered that he had made missteps, Draco was punished. And there were certainly plenty of missteps that he succeeded at concealing from Voldemort, and even the majority of the other Death Eaters. At least, until the end of the War. After the War, he was relatively safe. Not that most people actually accepted his true allegiance as an unnamed member of the Order of the Phoenix, but reticence was better than disdain, and he had been the subject of enough disdain to last him a lifetime.

The reactions of others were not of great import to Draco, however; he truly valued the opinions of only three people still living: his mother, Blaise, and Ron - mostly Ron. Ron had certainly had his doubts, but Draco had made the decision early on that he would settle for nothing less than proving himself, and he kept his promise. Being who Ron needed him to be was more important than being what his parents needed him to be; he acted accordingly. He wanted Ron, needed Ron, loved Ron, was in love, and desperately so, with Ron. It had been quite the fall indeed, and his landing had been excruciating and disparaging, but he had subsequently managed to pull himself up to his full height.

Now, as he stood in his bedroom, fretting over details in his clothing, the future seemed reasonably bright. Draco visited the Weasley shop almost every day, and they had made a deal with Hannah and Neville that the most private table in all of the Leaky Cauldron was reserved for the two of them. The only piece that would be difficult would be Ron's family. He hadn't even come out to them; it would unreasonable to expect them to stomach the news that they were in a serious relationship. Draco had decided that after Ron's family was able to condone the relationship he would ask Ron to marry him. He would have done it already, but Ron always felt guilty about hiding things from them, and there wasn't a chance that Ron's family would be able to handle news like that at this point.


	3. Ron in Love

Ron anxiously looked at his watch, chuckling.

Draco was so often late, and he was so often nervous...the later Draco came, the less of the lunch break they had, and the less time until George came back. And Ron, unlike Draco, did not plan on George and Draco running into each other at the store on those terms. George had no idea about any of it, as far as Ron knew, and while George was accepting enough, George wouldn't be able to really keep a secret like that. Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Angelina, Bill, Fleur, and Charlie at the very least would have heard within a day or two, and that was absolutely not how Ron planned on coming out to his family. Draco had suggested that it might be good for him to have someone else do it, but Ron wasn't very fond of the idea.

It was his parents that he was worried about, his parents and Ginny. They were the least likely to be okay with it. Of course there was Hermione, and there was still tension between them after their break-up, although a lot of the tension was because Ron essentially refused to give Hermione the full truth as to why he broke things off in the first place. It wasn't that she really wanted to be with him, she just wanted an explanation he wasn't sure he could give her.

Ron rolled his eyes as he heard the door downstairs shut, and walked over to the top of the stairs.

"I really need to buy you a watch, don't I?" he teased as Draco jogged up to him.

"I have a watch, Ron."

"Yes, but do you use it?"

"Good point."

"Why do I bother?" Ron sighed jokingly, cut off by a kiss. After a few moments, Draco did pull back, smiling.

"Because you love me," he said.

"Ah, yes! There is that."

Draco laughed, and Ron grabbed his hand and pulled him off the stairs and into the back room. Draco tugged the curtain closed, wrapped his hands around Ron's waist, and resumed kissing him. After a while, Ron thought to check the time, but after realising how badly he didn't want to move his arms from Draco's neck, decided against it, a decision he soon regretted. They both were far too caught up in each other to hear the door close, or the footsteps, or even the gentle reopening of the curtain, but they snapped apart immediately at the sound of another voice.

"Afternoon..." George said, a look of confusion very clearly marking his face.

"I should probably go," Draco murmured, suddenly filled with fear as he slid past the other Weasley brother. He looked back before descending the stairs to blow an unreturned kiss. Ron and George stood in silence until the door closed again.

"So, let me get this straight..." George began, and Ron resisted the urge to groan. "I just walked in on you snogging Draco Malfoy. Draco Lucius Malfoy. The pureblood boy in your year who became a Death Eater. The one who tried to kill you, not to mention-"

"Yes!" Ron exclaimed, unwilling to listen to the rest of George's description.

"Bloody...hell...why on-"

"I love him, okay?!"

"Haven't made my mind up yet!"

"Well, I have!"

Ron pushed past George, rushing out of the shop and leaving his baffled brother upstairs as he raced off to the Malfoy Manor.


	4. Harry in Apprehension

Harry rocked impatiently from his heels to the balls of his feet, and when Molly opened the door a moment later, he practically leapt into her arms. Arthur came down right after her, paternally patting his back. Molly gripped Harry's arm, urging him to follow her to the living room. It was then his stomach turned a bit, anticipating the embrace of the person he was most anxious to see. She apparently was on the exact same page, as he had no sooner walked into the room than were her arms flung around his shoulders and her lips pressed hotly on his.

"And...breathe!" said George, and neither of them directly acknowledged him, although they broke their kiss. Ginny rested her head upon Harry's shoulder and he ran his fingers through her hair. Harry knew that he was smiling like a fool, but he didn't particularly care, as for the first time in over two months Ginny was back in his arms.

"Oi! You have the rest of your lives for your romance-y stuff; there are other people here who'd like to say hello," George teased. Ginny scowled at him, but stepped aside regardless, and George hugged Harry forcefully, the rest of the present family members following in turn.

"What's Ron up to? I reminded him only yesterday that I was coming back today," he asked no one in particular, and a profound silence followed.

"What?" he enquired.

"You're gonna want to sit down for this," Ginny said.

"What? Why? Is he okay? Is he safe?" Harry began to hyperventilate. He couldn't lose Ron. They were going to become Aurors, help reform the Ministry, really, truly, help people.

"Depends on your definition of safe," George muttered, and Molly scolded him harshly.

"Fair point," Ginny added.

"Come again?" Harry asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"Maybe it's best you children do this yourselves," Arthur said, a tinge of anxiety in his tone, and laid his hand on Molly's back, leading her from the room then shutting the door behind them. Hermione sat down next to Harry, her hands clasped together in her lap. A tense silence ensued, neither Ginny, Hermione, nor George sure how to explain the situation.

"Perhaps it would be best just to show you the tapestry..." Hermione offered reluctantly.

"Ron's getting married?" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh, that's not even the surprising part," George declared.

"What do you mean that's not surprising? I don't know about you, but I didn't know Ron had a girlfriend!"

"To be fair, he didn't," Ginny conceded, half serious. Harry looked at her in confusion for a moment, then realised what she meant.

"Ron is gay?" he barked, turning to look back at Hermione again. "Did you know about this?"

"I wouldn't say I knew, but he- he'd mentioned the possibility..."

"Was I really that absorbed in fighting Voldemort that I missed a memo like that about one of my best friends?"

"He'd didn't send one, Harry," Ginny remarked. "We all just found out this morning."

"Afternoon, actually," George contradicted.

"Barely," reprimanded Hermione. He teasingly stuck out his tongue at her. As she rolled her eyes, she saw Harry's face was still contorted in confusion.

"Go see for yourself," she gestured him towards the wall bearing the tapestry. Harry grumbled playfully as he rose from the couch, pinching Ginny at the waist on his way across the room. She went over with him, standing in front of him so that his arms were wrapped around her stomach and his chin rested on her shoulder. After a couple minutes of looking, his breathing thinned. When he spoke again, his voice was dry and quiet.

"You're joking."

Ginny shook her head. "Old magic doesn't lie."

"Neither does walking in on a good snogging," said George impulsively.

"Have a habit of that, do you?" Harry teased, and after a short laugh the room returned to its former calm.

"There are worse men out there than Draco," Harry, somewhat weakly, eventually opined, before laying back on the couch and ignoring George and Hermione as they began speaking. Ginny lay parallel to him, her body overlapping with his, and they lay in silence for the majority of the afternoon and evening.


End file.
